


OBRA DE UN SOLO ACTO

by LU_escribe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LU_escribe/pseuds/LU_escribe
Summary: Concluida la última función de la temporada, Charlie acude al despacho de Alastor buscándolo y éste, enterado de los sentimientos de ella hacia él, hará lo posible porque la actriz los declare en propia voz.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 13





	OBRA DE UN SOLO ACTO

**Disclaimer** : Hazbin Hotel y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su total autoría corresponde a Vivienne Medrano (VivziePop). El presente fanfic está realizado sin fines de lucro solo para hacer honor a mi pareja favorita conformada por Charlie y Alastor (Charlastor).  
Los eventos mencionados a continuación están escritos solo para efectos de la trama, es ficción, por lo tanto no deben ser emulados. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es solo una coincidencia.

**Obra de un solo acto**  
One-shot

En medio de los tonos rojos del escenario, el telón se levanta revelando al ser etéreo de blanco resplandor en el centro, rodeada de sombras deslucidas cuya existencia, para él, carecían de toda importancia; podría exterminar a todos aquellos seres insignificantes, dejando así refulgir a la única y verdadera estrella de la obra, mas si se atrevía, ella lo odiaría.  
Cuando terminó la función, Alastor se dirigió a su despacho con el fin de ahogar su salvaje impulso de tomarla por el brazo y apartarla de todos aquellos miserables que la rondaban buscando obtener un ápice de su atención. Era evidente que aquellos pretendían arrebatar de sus manos a la dama que había establecido sería suya; sin embargo al retirarse tendió la trampa para que ella misma se alejara de aquellos insignificantes: había dejado la puerta abierta, pero no por un descuido.  
—¿Alastor? —Aquella voz que tanto endulzaba sus oídos lo llamó, por lo que apartó su mirada de la ventana de su despacho para centrarla en la dama a la entrada—. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta con los demás? —preguntó avanzando apenas unos pasos, permaneciendo donde la luz del pasillo aún podía iluminarla; el resto del lugar estaba hundido en la penumbra—. ¿Está todo bien?  
—¡Charlie, my dear! Por su puesto que todo está bien —dijo avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella, mientras con sus manos hacía amplios aspavientos que la joven obvió, al perderse en aquellos ojos que habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza y ahora brillaban, sobresaliendo de entre la oscuridad—. Es solo que, ahora que sus celebraciones por cada función exitosa se han vuelto tan constantes, he perdido el interés. —Charlie restó importancia a su temor por lo visto, justificándolo con que sus ojos estaban cansados por la iluminación del escenario y sonrió llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, dejándose envolver por la creciente euforia secundaria a lo bien que estaba yendo su proyecto, pese a los contratiempos vividos; mas dejó de lado su dicha para mirar a Alastor con cierta seriedad.  
—Pero me gusta cuando nos acompañas —declaró al juntar sus manos al frente y verlo detenerse delante de ella—. Gran parte del éxito del teatro lo hemos obtenido gracias a tu ayuda. —Alastor soltó una risotada estridente.  
—Yo solo favorecí las condiciones, eres tú la que se ha encargado de encabezar el proyecto. Felicidades sweetheart —concluyó haciendo una muy ligera reverencia, ampliando con ello la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no deseas venir? —En la mirada de Charlie se reflejó cierto pesar que a Alastor no pasó desapercibido.  
—Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo a la par que daba media vuelta, mirando todavía a la joven por encima de su hombro, notando el ánimo de ella mermar.  
—Está bien.  
Charie estuvo a punto de continuar con la oración, cuando ambos escucharon una voz masculina llamar a la actriz en la distancia, identificando en aquel a Seviathan.  
—Será mejor que vaya.  
—Charlie —llamó Alastor volviéndose hacia ella.  
—¿Sí?  
—Ahora que recuerdo —introdujo él mientras tomaba su propio mentón en ademán pensativo—, teníamos una charla pendiente. —La sonrisa casi perversa de Alastor, hizo que el estómago de la actriz diera un vuelco.  
—¡Eso! —rio nerviosa—. ¿No prefieres hablar de ello en otra ocasión? —Ante la reacción de ella, Alastor amplió su sonrisa; fue entonces que el celular de Charlie vibró, llamando la atención de los dos nuevamente. La bella actriz tomó el dispositivo de su pequeño bolso y en la pantalla ambos vieron el nombre de aquel sujeto.  
—Ya esperé demasiado —declaró él por lo bajo y, sin ejercer demasiada presión, tomó la mano con la que ella sostenía el teléfono para elevarla, evitando que Charlie respondiera, al tiempo en que la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Alastor se inclinó permitiendo que sus rostros quedarán cercanos, sus alientos entremezclados.  
—¿Es cierto?  
—A-A qué te refieres.  
—A lo que leí en ese diario. —Los ojos de ella se abrieron con desmesura.  
—¡No debiste hacerlo!  
—No fui yo el que lo entremezcló con los papeles que tú misma me entregaste. —Charlie frunció el ceño, molesta y avergonzada de su propio descuido—. Tampoco fui yo el que dejó esa rosa como separador en esa página. ¿Obsequio mío? —Los ojos de Alastor se entrecerraron; disfrutaba tanto de las reacciones de ella.  
—Debo irme —declaró la actriz sin soltarse.  
—Responde antes, darling. —Aquella sonrisa la turbaba, por lo que Charlie apartó la mirada y Alastor, en respuesta, inclinó la cabeza buscándola.  
—¿Con qué fin? —preguntó ella aún evitando mirarlo; sin embargo fue grande su molestia al escucharlo reír y, por inercia, volteó para verlo de nueva cuenta.  
—¿Con qué otra finalidad lo pediría Charlie? —cuestionó Alastor soltando la mano de ella, que la descendió para guardar el teléfono de vuelta en su bolso sin dejar de mirarlo—. Quiero oírlo directamente de ti.  
—No. —La actriz consiguió soltarse del agarre de él y voltear hacia la salida; sin embargo antes de conseguir cruzar el umbral, él la abrazó por la espalda, a la altura de los hombros con una mano, para con la otra cerrar la puerta, dejándolos en medio de la penumbra.  
—Dilo —insistió él.  
—¿Tan importante es que complazca a tu orgullo? —Él amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción.  
—Básicamente.  
—Entonces no. —Charlie se soltó una segunda vez para encararlo molesta, mientras él mantenía su mano contra la puerta.  
—Oh my dear, escribiste que deseabas besarme, que lo harías de tener la oportunidad —declaró él, recordando las palabras escritas en el diario—. Entonces hazlo Charlie, esta es tú oportunidad. —Nuevamente se inclinó hacia ella con una evidente sobreestima, solo quería provocarla—. ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? —Mas Alastor se sorprendió al ver que aquella timidez y dulzura, características de ella, no se hicieron presentes; Charlie lo miraba desafiante y eso también le gustó. Entonces ella dijo:  
—Hazlo. —Los ojos de Alastor se abrieron por un instante en un pánico repentino que al final supo disimular; no esperaba semejante respuesta—. Lo que está escrito es verdad; me gustaría besarte y que me besaras, ahora lo sabes y te lo confirmo. —Aquella determinación gustó mucho a Alastor, hasta que percibió la fuerza de aquella voz decaer ligeramente—. Así que si tú también lo deseas, entonces bésame.  
Alastor dejó salir de sus labios una carcajada por tan delicioso desafío; cierto era que él odiaba el contacto físico, no había experimentado atracción sexual hacia nadie de manera previa, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Charlie… Alastor se acercó hacia ella y, con su cuerpo, la arrinconó contra la puerta.  
Con aquella amplia sonrisa fija en sus labios, Alastor tomó aquellas sonrosadas mejillas entre sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar para inclinarse de nueva cuenta hacia ese bello rostro e inhalar el cálido aliento de ella; el choque de la respiración de Charlie en contra de su piel le indicaba su agitación y aquello lo contagió.  
La premeditación de ambos provocó que el primer roce de sus labios los hiciere soltar un suspiro, al que, de manera lenta e insegura sucedió un beso simple, casi infantil, seguido de otro y otro alimentando un hambre creciente que los obligó a acercarse en busca de más. El deseo de descubrir y profundizar en el otro los hizo dejar la torpeza inicial, permitiendo que el fuego instintivo que ya quemaba en sus vientres provocara que la piel de ambos comenzara a arder.  
La mano de él, que sostenía aquellas mejillas descendió recorriendo aquel cuello, pecho, para pasearse por su costado y llegar a la espalda de Charlie, permitiendo que sus dedos profundizarán su toque, mientras que con la otra la aferraba de manera fiera por la cintura.  
Las manos de ella, que permanecían en contra de la puerta, se elevaron para alcanzar aquel cuello, aquella nuca y ahora revolvían los cabellos castaños de Alastor a la par que lo atraía aún más.  
Los labios de él abandonaron los de ella para seguir el sendero previamente marcado por su mano a través del terso cuello, aspirando anhelante el aroma de su piel y, justo cuando estuvo por apartar la manga del vestido de Charlie, la actriz soltó un suspiro tras el cual, en un impulso de su adormecido lado racional, colocó sus manos en el pecho de Alastor para, de un movimiento, apartarlo y contemplar casi con malicia la expresión de incertidumbre que él le dirigió; ahora en aquellos labios apenas había una media sonrisa y su ceja se encontraba elevada nuevamente. Las respiraciones de ambos entrecortadas.  
—La próxima vez, serás tú el que suplique por un beso —declaró Charlie antes de elevar su rostro y rozar los labios de él una vez previa a escabullirse, tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir del despacho ante un Alastor desarmado, que solo atinó a reír de manera estridente antes de pasar sus dedos por su cabello, alisando el desorden, después por su atuendo y salir del despacho en busca de aquella encantadora joven, con una sonrisa casi oscura en su rostro.  
—Esto va a ser muy entretenido.

Desde que la viera anunciar en esa nota televisiva su plan por renovar un viejo y derruido teatro, y poder así iniciar su proyecto altruista, se sintió atraído cual abeja hacia la miel.  
La joven heredera de la casa Magne, reconocida por la élite de Nueva York como “excéntrica y con la cabeza en las nubes”, pretendía conseguir que delincuentes que habían cumplido sus sentencias, formasen parte de un grupo teatral con el fin de evitar que delinquieran de nueva cuenta. “¡Que ridículo!”, recuerda que pensó; sin embargo un deseo insano lo invadió al ver aquellos ojos brillar por la ilusión de sus palabras y se preguntó si aquel rostro se vería igual de hermoso con lágrimas bañándolo, en lugar de una sonrisa, y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.  
Alastor se presentó ante ella como prospecto de socio, aclarándole que creía que todo su esfuerzo era vano y que él quería ser testigo de su fracaso; verla defender su proyecto solo consiguió atraer más su atención. Ella lo aceptó con el único fin de demostrarle que estaba equivocado y él, aunque se decía deseaba verla fracasar y hundirse en la desesperación, preparó todo para que el proyecto siguiera con su marcha.  
Lo que comenzó como curiosidad, el tiempo y la convivencia se encargaron de acrecentarlo hasta que fue consciente de que esperaba con ansiedad los ensayos solo para ver a Charlie arriba del escenario; que las escenas en las que la interacción con alguien más del elenco, cuando iban más allá que un simple diálogo, lo incordiaban de sobremanera y que su poca atención por parte de ella hacia él lo ponía de mal humor. “Mía”, pensó tantas veces, sin llegar a exteriorizarlo para evitar ahuyentarla; fue entonces que el tiempo nuevamente le dio la oportunidad.  
Debido al cierre de temporada, ella tenía que entregarle algunos informes y propuestas para las siguientes funciones y al hacerlo, entre estas traspapeló una libreta, muy semejante a una agenda, la cual Alastor miró con curiosidad y al abrirla, la rosa le marcó la página que debía leer. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo al repasar palabras tan adorables, las cuales se aseguraría que ella misma le repitiera con su hipnótica voz. Ahora Alastor la tenía al alcance de su mano y ello le fascinó; aquellas palabras leídas terminaron por despertar en él un deseo que creía dormido.  
Cuando la llamó a su despacho y le mostró el diario, a pesar de la palidez habitual de la piel de Charlie, Alastor pudo distinguir lividez en su semblante y deseó que ella se confesara allí mismo, mas la actriz se escudó con que debía prepararse para la última función.  
La espera fue agónica, la recompensa, muy gratificante.  
—Veamos si lo consigues sweetheart.  
En medio de las columnas del gran salón, entre el grupo de invitados y resto del elenco, Alastor vio a Charlie con un ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos, charlando de forma amena con Seviathan, exnovio de la actriz y por tanto un ente molesto para él. Aquel sujeto la había estado rondando las últimas semanas aún enfrente de sus narices.  
Alastor se encaminó hacia la pareja hasta que fue interceptado por Rosie y por Mimzy.  
—Veo que tu buen ojo para los negocios no se ha deteriorado, querido —declaró Rosie con una sonrisa.  
—Lo único que me alegra es que ahora que la temporada concluyó —intervino Mimzy—, tendrás más tiempo para pasar conmigo otra vez.  
Charlie en la distancia, al escuchar la risa de Alastor retumbar, volteó en aquella dirección para verlo hablando con Mimzy mientras ella lo tomaba por el brazo, por lo que, sin querer permitir que aquello la afectara, volvió su mirada hacia Seviathan.  
Cuando Alastor apartó su vista de la empresaria para dirigirla en dirección de donde Charlie se encontraba, se topó con que ni ella ni a su acompañante se hallaban allí y el hecho lo llenó de una molesta urgencia.  
Excusándose con las damas se adelantó unos pasos buscando a Charlie con la mirada, hasta que la encontró frente a la mesa de los bocadillos y, ampliando su sonrisa, se colocó al lado de la actriz.  
—Es bueno ver que no están molestándote —dijo él; Charlie no lo miró—. ¿Y aquel inoportuno caballero?  
—Si te refieres a Seviathan, tuvo que retirarse.  
—Es una pena —dijo Alastor con sus manos a su espalda, mas su rostro no reflejaba lo expresado.  
—Lo es. —La expresión de Charlie sí se mostraba decaída y eso lo incordió. Alastor volvió a mirar con desdén el ramo de rosas que ella aún sostenía.  
—¿Acaso estamos enfrentados en una guerra de egos Charlie, my dear? —Ella, tras recibir el plato de manos del mesero se volteó para quedar de frente a Alastor.  
—El único ego contra el cual se batalla, es el tuyo Alastor.  
—Darling, me ofendes.  
—Si es así dímelo abiertamente, después de lo sucedido, ¿qué soy para ti? —Él rio.  
—Oh, my, my. Eres mi apreciada compañera de negocios y te estimo por ello —declaró haciendo movimientos con su mano que acentuaron sus palabras, las cuales evocaron en Charlie una seriedad sepulcral al sentirse burlada.  
—Entonces negocios serán —sentenció tras dar un profundo respiro y, sin agregar más, la actriz dio flanco derecho y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban Vaggie y los demás.  
Ángel acariciaba el rostro de un muy incómodo Husk, quien a pesar de soltar palabras altisonantes, solo provocaba risa en su pareja. Vaggie por su parte, tomó el ramo de manos de Charlie y la atrajo hacia ella al ver que Alastor pretendía detenerse al lado de su amiga.  
—Mejor vamos a que puedas sentarte y comer eso con calma —dijo Vaggie conduciendo a Charlie lejos de Alastor, mientras le lanzaba a este miradas fulminantes.  
El resto de la velada transcurrió en aparente calma; tanto Alastor como Charlie se mantuvieron alejados del otro y fue ella la que evitó que sus miradas se cruzaran para que él no la notase decaída; la actriz se mantuvo siempre en compañía de Vaggie, despidiendo a los invitados que de a poco comenzaban a retirarse, mientras que Alastor acompañó nuevamente a Rosie y Mimzy hasta que fue momento de escoltarlas a su vehículo.  
—¡Pero la noche aún es joven! —dijo Mimzy antes de fijar una mirada seductora en Alastor—. Además, Alastor va a acompañarme a casa esta noche, ¿no es verdad? —El aludido no se inmutó.  
—Por desgracia bella Mimzy —respondió él—, aún hay cosas que debo arreglar aquí, por lo que me temo que en esta ocasión no me será posible atender a tu solicitud. —Mimzy hizo un puchero y estando a punto de insistir, Rosie la tomó del brazo y, con delicadeza la condujo hacia la salida para juntas abordar un automóvil que las llevaría a casa de la diseñadora.  
Cuando Alastor volvió al interior del recinto ya solo quedaban, además del servicio de catering liderado por Niffty, que ahora se encargaban de asear el salón, el elenco de la Hazbin Company, quienes planteaban si era momento de volver al complejo de departamentos, localizado al lado del edificio del teatro, o dirigirse a algún bar a continuar la velada. Alastor al ver la sonrisa de Charlie se ofuscó de nueva cuenta, como lo había hecho cada vez que la había mirado de manera furtiva y ella lo había ignorado. ¿De verdad creía que podía andar como sin nada delante de él, mientras que él se obsesionaba con la idea de estar a solas con ella?  
—¿Les parece? —preguntó Angel—, Cherry está ahora allá y dice que el lugar está hecho una bomba. —Nuevamente se giró hacia Husk para acariciar su mentón—. Aunque en la habitación también podría hacer danzar a éste bebé. —El aludido solo gruñó para apartarse e ir en busca de más alcohol.  
—¡Creo que ahora es mi turno de celebrar un nuevo triunfo de nuestra actriz principal antes de que vuelva a casa! —exclamó Alastor con los brazos extendidos, atrayendo la atención del grupo excepto de Charlie, por lo que Vaggie se interpuso en el camino para que Alastor no llegara a ella.  
—¡Ha! —se burló Vaggie—, ¿y tú crees que voy a dejarla a solas contigo ahora?, tú maldito pomposo hijo de perra. —Ante el insulto, Alastor se mantuvo firme con una casi tétrica sonrisa de superioridad. Charlie, desde la espalda de su amiga, suspiró a la par que se ponía en medio de ambos, intentando aminorar la tensión.  
—Vaggie, calma —pidió con apenas una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de los hombros— está bien. Parece que aún hay algo que necesito hablar con él.  
—Pero honey…  
Fue Angel quien intervino esta vez, recargándose en uno de los hombros de Vaggie con una amplia sonrisa.  
—Ya, babe —dijo con tono despreocupado—, el señor sonrisas se encargará de devolvértela sana y en una sola pieza, o al menos eso esperamos —agregó guiñando un ojo a Charlie quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la segura insinuación, por su parte Alastor se mantuvo impasible.  
Tras aclararse la garganta, Charlie volvió a dirigir una mirada dulce a su amiga.  
—De verdad Vaggie —insistió la actriz con una mirada que, de manera repentina, volvió a llenarse con matices de tristeza y súplica que la contagiaron—, Al y yo planeamos hablar de negocios, eso es todo. —La afirmación no hizo gracia al aludido, aunque por su perpetua sonrisa nadie se percató de ello—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. —Tras un instante en que Vaggie sopesó la idea, suspiró resignada.  
—Bien. Pero no regreses muy tarde. —Charlie sonrió.  
—Trataré.  
La heredera de la casa Magne pidió a Razzle y Dazzle que trajeran la limusina y al cabo de unos minutos, el elenco despidió en la escalinata principal del teatro a Charlie y Alastor, quienes se quedaron a solas en el ostentoso vehículo mientras eran conducidos por un rumbo fijado por él.  
Después de un pesado silencio en que Charlie sintió la penetrante mirada de Alastor sobre ella, mientras que la actriz mantenía la suya fija el camino a través de la ventana, Charlie preguntó:  
—¿Hubo de entre las propuestas alguna que llamara tu atención? —Cuando la hija de los Magne volteó a mirarlo, Alastor procedió a recargar su cabeza sobre su mano.  
—¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso darling? —Nuevamente parecía estarse divirtiendo con ella y eso la molestó, pero se dijo internamente que no debía caer en sus provocaciones.  
—¿De qué más podría hablar con un “estimado compañero de negocios”? —Fue turno de Charlie el de evocar una sonrisa que a pesar de su esfuerzo, claramente se vio entristecida—. Además —agregó y su sonrisa se desvaneció—, yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir. De ahora en adelante depende de ti.  
Alastor se incorporó para adelantarse y tomar asiento al lado de la actriz que no se movió, ella mantuvo su mirada fija en sus manos.  
—¿Qué es exactamente lo que espera la prima Donna de este fiel servidor? —Charlie suspiró con cansancio.  
—Me gustaría saber en dónde estoy parada ¿Sabes? —dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Me parece injusto que tú sepas cómo me siento, mientras que yo no sé qué esperar de ti. Te he besado ya, ahora qué. ¿Debo seguir deseándolo? O ya puedo abandonar la idea de tener una relación contigo más allá de lo profesional —concluyó para después pasear su mirada en direcciones indeterminadas.  
—¿De verdad deseas saber lo que pienso my dear? —dijo Alastor tomándola de la barbilla. En la mirada de él, Charlie creyó distinguir una oscuridad que la hizo pasar saliva antes de asentir ligeramente—, ¿estás lista para escuchar cuántas veces he pensado en encerrarte dentro de mi habitación y evitar que sea otro el que te toque, el que roce tu piel? Apartarlo y borrar con mis manos, con mis labios cualquier rastro ajeno al mío; pero tener que contenerme para permitir que el mundo contemple tu resplandor que sé debe ser solamente dirigido a mí. —La declaración provocó sorpresa en la joven actriz, después nerviosismo al notar como Alastor fijaba la vista sobre sus labios—. Que ahora que he probado tu roce no puedo esperar momento para reclamarlo de nueva cuenta . —El corazón de ambos se aceleró cuando él abrió su mano para acunar la mejilla de ella.  
—Te lo dije —recordó ella—, pídelo… y lo tendrás.  
—Te quiero mía, Charlotte Magne —declaró él en un murmullo, inclinándose sobre Charlie y provocando que ella retrocediera hasta quedar recostada sobre el respaldo—. Exclusivamente mía.  
—Eso me daría derecho a exigir lo mismo —dijo ella con la respiración acelerada. Él entrecerró la mirada y amplió su sonrisa.  
—Hazlo.  
El silencio volvió a hacerse por instantes, en el que ambos esperaron una reacción por parte del otro.  
—¿Y tu corazón Alastor? —Fue Charlie quien habló—, también deseo tu corazón.  
—¡Tómalo! —declaró él sin vacilar, haciendo otro de sus amplios e histriónicos movimientos—. Suena justo ahora que sé que tengo el tuyo. ¿No es así sweetheart? —Nuevamente acercó su rostro al de ella, quien soltó una risita discreta y asintió antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alastor.  
—Entonces pídelo —repitió la actriz y él soltó una nueva risotada.  
Ambos, que habían estado buscando la mirada del otro tras bambalinas meses atrás; ambos, que habían ahogado su anhelo por acaparar la atención del otro mientras que frente a frente y de manera abierta negaron su mutuo deseo, doblegaron a sus egos esa noche, terminando con esa farsa para permitir que el otro mirara la verdad en el interior de sus corazones.  
Cuando sintieron la limusina detenerse y percibieron que el motor fue apagado, dejaron de besarse y, a sabiendas que la puerta sería abierta dentro de poco, Alastor, con una sonrisa radiante preguntó:  
—¿Es un trato entonces? —Charlie sonrió con el corazón aún latiendo con fuerza.  
—Lo es —aceptó y se acurrucó en el pecho de él—. Ahora mi corazón es tuyo, y el tuyo es mío Alastor, y será así siempre que sepamos cuidar de él.  
Alastor la estrechó con más fuerza.  
—Es mi bien más preciado my dear —declaró aspirando el aroma de los cabellos de la actriz —, por su puesto que voy a cuidar de él.  
La puerta en efecto fue abierta por Dazzle, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse. Alastor ayudó a Charlie a descender del vehículo y ella, al no tener idea del lugar al que Alastor había planeado llevarla, se asombró al verse a la entrada de un llamativo restaurante.  
—Este lugar es ¡Perfecto! Para celebrar la ocasión Charlie my dear —dijo él, por lo que la actriz lo miró con extrañeza.  
—¿El final de la temporada? —preguntó ella con ingenuidad evidente, hecho que divirtió a Alastor.  
—La celebración de nuestro contrato—declaró él acercándose al rostro de ella; las mejillas se Charlie se sonrojaron antes de sonreír. Charlie tomó el brazo de Alastor y juntos se encaminaron al interior del recinto.

**Fin**


End file.
